Keeping It Professional - Finchel AU - Part 2
by MoncheleFan
Summary: Sequel to Keeping It Profesional


Keeping it Professional - Part 2 - AU Finchel

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

"Keeping it Professional Part 2 aka The Keeps"

Soooo many people have been requesting for me to write the 2nd part to

Keeping it Professional. You guys seriously are so sweet, you loved it so much

that you wanted another part to it. Well my wish is your command and here is

that part you wanted :D

Dedication

: This goes out to all my amazing followers who wanted this so bad.

Each and every one of you :D

Rating

: M for language, and possibly something else

Disclaimer

: I don't own any characters, unfortunately. This is all just for

fun and is all fictional.

Chapter 1

"Stella, come here now." Rachel's tried her hardest to sound as strict as

possible. Her daughter was turning 5 in 2 weeks, and she was already the

sassiest little girl she had met.

"Do you want me to tell daddy?" Rachel said, kneeling so she was eye level

with her daughter when she finally reached her.

Stella just gave her the saddest look like telling Finn was the worst

possible thing in the world. Rachel knew that she was a complete daddy's girl,

and Finn absolutely adored that, but sometimes it was bad because she didn't

listen to what Rachel said.

Stella shook her head, and placed her small little hands on top of Rachel's

knees. "I'm sowwy" She said making even Rachel chuckle at how cute she was

being.

"You don't need to write on the walls like that, that's what paper is for."

She said handing her a piece of paper.

Stella just shifted in her spot, and gave her another warm look. God she

couldn't really be angry with her, she was a kid after all.

Stella had both Rachel's and Finn's looks, she thankfully didn't get Rachel's

nose, but definitely had her sassy and independent attitude. But She also was

very kind, and always loved to make people laugh, just like Finn.

"Now let's go brush those teeth so we can meet uncle Kurt for lunch,

huh?"

"Yayyyy." She said turning around running straight to the bathroom.

Rachel chuckled and ran after her. God she could barely keep up with her.

0o0

"How is my little girl?" Kurt said, opening his hands for Stella to jump into

his waiting arms.

He hugged her so tight and winked at Rachel. "how are you babe?" He asked,

curious as to know how she was doing lately.

He hadn't gotten enough spare time to actually hang out with her, and it

bummed him out because he loved being around them. But with Rachel's crazy

schedule, and his, well it left little to no time.

They got Stella ice cream, and decided to walk on the pier.

"So um, you didn't tell me why you haven't married that hunky giant of

yours?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, Kurt always found it in him to ask that one question

she knew was coming, but truth was she wasn't even sure why she hadn't yet. It

wasn't like Finn wasn't ready or even willing, he definitely had talked about

marriage, but Rachel kept putting it off.

Plus he hadn't properly asked her yet, she thought Finn was also nervous

too.

"Well it's not like we are in a hurry." She said raising an eyebrow.

He scoffed "Don't you think someone deserves for her parents to be married?"

he said looking down at Stella, who wasn't even paying attention, she was trying

her hardest to lick every spot of ice cream she could, somehow managing to miss

almost every spot.

She shrugged "She is still so young to even know, plus I think Finn is scared

given what happened with his last marriage."

He nodded, because he truly did understand that part, but he knew the

reasoning behind both Finn and Rachel's was really just an excuse.

"Have you guys heard from Puck or Quinn lately?" He asked, because he knew

last time he heard, they hadn't spoken to them in a very long time.

She nodded, and looked down at Stella, wiping her mouth softly to take away

some of the mess that was almost becoming a bit much. Then softly grabbing her

hand, and continuing to walk.

"Yeah, last I heard Quinn and Puck got married like about 2 years ago or so,

and are trying for a baby but not sure, Finn doesn't like to talk too much about

that stuff."

He nodded "See even they got married"

She rolled her eyes "Could you please stop using that word."

He laughed "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't aware I couldn't say the truth"

She sighed "Kurt, I completely hear what you are saying, but I don't think I

need a piece of paper to tell me that I'm completely in love with my guy. Or to

tell me how much my relationship not only with him, but to my daughter means to

me."

Kurt raised his eyebrow "Got a point, I'm just saying."

She stopped mid-walk and looked at him, Stella finally looking up at both of

them. "I know what you are saying Kurt, and I love you for it, but let's drop

it."

She said, looking down at Stella and smiling "How about we go see daddy?"

Stella just smiled wide and nodded. She turned to look at Kurt, and saw his

hurt expression, but she didn't want to explain herself any longer, he needed to

know that yes maybe one day she would marry Finn, but right now she had more

important things to worry about.

0o0

"Daddy!" Stella's voice squeaked so loud when she saw him across the pond,

sitting in a table with Santana on the other end of it.

Finn looked up to see his daughter sprinting to reach him. Rachel trying to

keep up with her.

He stood up, kneeling down instantly and picking her up. Making her giggle

uncontrollably. God how did he manage to be so great with her in that way.

Santana smiled over at Rachel. "Hey gorgeous. How have you been?"

Rachel smiled at her and nodded "Great, how about you? How's Britt?"

Santana nodded "Good thanks, and how's my munchkin?"

Finn finally placed her down, and slapped her softly on the butt, making her

giggle once more and walking over to Santana, hugging her tightly.

Santana laughed and pulled out something from her purse, it was funny to

Rachel how even though Santana hated babies, she took such a liking to Stella,

and always had the coolest things to show her.

He walked over to Rachel, and pulled her in for a hug. "Such a great

surprise" He said and then parted to stare at her.

She shrugged "She wanted to see you, and I figured you were at lunch at this

hour."

He nodded, and leaned in to kiss her. Even after so many years he never got

sick of Rachel's kisses. She tasted so damn sweet, he wasn't even sure how she

did it.

He hadn't even realized that he had his hands resting almost completely on

her ass, and Santana cleared her throat.

Rachel laughed at what Santana was referring to "Finn, not in front of

them."

Finn laughed along with Rachel.

"Ew huh?" Santana said pointing to Finn and Rachel.

But Stella just shook her head, but wasn't even staring at them, she was too

intrigued by the toy that Santana had offered her.

"I think they are in love, you should mawwy mommy daddy"

Rachel's heart stopped a little, and Santana stifled a laugh.

"What? That's what Uncle Kurt was saying"

Rachel's eyes went wide and she looked down, she could feel Finn's eyes on

her.

"It was nothing.." Rachel whispered but Finn had on a huge grin on his face.

"What's so amusing..?"

"Your daughter isn't wrong you know?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at him, and looked over to see Stella, but Santana had

her very entertained.

She mouthed a thank you to Santana, which just received a wink and thumbs

up.

"I know but Finn"

He just leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I know you don't like talking about it Rach, but it's going to have to come

up one day" He said sighing and walking over to where his daughter sat with

Santana.

Rachel just stared as he interacted with their kid.

"Hey baby girl, you ready to go with mama? I have to go back to work."

Stella made a pout, almost as if she couldn't believe the words he was

saying. She shook her head, and hugged him, squeezing him as tight as she could,

but for a 4 year old, that wasn't much of anything.

"Daddy can you do the thing?" She sounded so helpless when she said it,

almost like she wanted nothing more than what she was asking.

He smiled at her and nodded "Of course baby."

He picked her up, both Santana and Rachel watching him, and he zoomed her up

and down. Her giggle could be heard probably really far.

"Put you down?" He asked her, knowing the answer was going to be no.

"Alright, alright, daddy has to go to work Stel, now say goodbye. We will see

him tonight."

"Hmph" Stella said giving Rachel the pout.

Finn just laughed and hugged her tight, finally placing her down. "Ookay, you

heard your mom. Now kiss" He said, before having her lips kiss him so softly

and he patted her hair down, her hair was exactly like Rachel's, only much

longer, she and Finn wouldn't allow for Rachel to cut it.

"Love you daddy" She said giving him a high five, and holding onto Rachel's

hand.

"Bye San San" She said waving bye to Santana, in which Santana took a turn

blowing raspberries in the air, and blowing kisses her way.

"Bye munchkin, love you."

Rachel kissed Finn softly, feeling him not move, almost like saying something

without saying it.

"Whoa, can you guys please not do that? I just had lunch." Santana said

making a disgusted look, which Stella found absolutely hilarious, but placed her

hand up to her tiny mouth and held it in.

Rachel laughed at her, and placed one more kiss on his lips before waving

bye.

"I'll see you tonight baby" She said and then looking at Santana "Bye

Santana, see you later."

Santana waved bye, and then turned to stare at Finn. "Color me jealous, can I

have your daughter? Make a new one with Rach, and then I can have her.."

Finn just laughed, and watched as they finally reached their car and left. He

smiled "I don't think so, I mean I want another one"

Santana almost spit out her juice "Whoa, what? You do?"

He laughed at how she had juice all over her shirt and at her reaction, he

shrugged "Why not? I love Stel, and I think a brother or sister at her age would

be great"

Santana just raised her eyebrow "I don't know, if you can't even talk about

marriage with your girl, then I'm not 100% sure about the 2nd baby, although I do

have to say you are really great with her."

Finn smiled a thank you and nodded, but Santana had a point. He needed to

talk to Rachel about this whole marriage thing.

TBC.


End file.
